Tyrone
Tyrone is a '''fan character '''for the Pokemon series. Tyrone was born in the Hoenn region but lives in the Sinnoh region. Tyrone is a skilled pokemon trainer and has a taste for catching pokemon and training them. Physical Description Tyrone is rather tall and of averge weight with tan/pale skin. He has short spiky brown hair, brown eyes and wears a blue coat with orange trims, black jeans, blue and black boots, black fingerless gloves and wears a orange belt with clips to hold his Pokéballs. Personality Tyrone is rather insecure about his abilites as a trainer and gets frustrated rather easily. He mainly likes to train Pokémon but likes taking them out to a battle everyonce in a while and enjoys them but not to the degree of training them. Despite this he still maintains a friendly and welcoming personality and is very dependabel. He mainly likes to catch Pokémon when they're still basic and help reach their max potentional. Relationships *Unknown Father *Unknown Mother *Ayden Pokémon Tyrone has a good portion of pokemon at his disposal and has collected Pokémon from Hoenn, Sinnoh and many other regions. A few of his on hand pokemon are fully evolved but leaves most of the fully evolved Pokémon at his family ranch to help out. His on hand team mainly consists of Ice and Grass pokemon but likes to variey from time to time On Hand *Mordin (Snowunt) *Mimi (Spheal) *Filip (Treecko ---> Grovyle ---> Sceptile) *Dartmoor (Poochyena) *Jersey (Skarmory) *Viper (Skorupi ---> Drapion) At family Ranch *Grunt (Rhyhorn ---> Rhydon ---> Rhyperior) *Hawkeye (Taillow ---> Swellow) *Clinkz (Ghastly ---> Haunter ---> Gengar) *Lux (Budew ---> Roselia ---> Roserade) *Yi (Tropius) *Chell (Ralts ---> Kirlia ---> Gardevoir) *Fizz (Feebas ---> Milotic) *Weaver (Spinarak ---> Ariados) *Ursa (Snover ---> Abomasnow) *Harbinger (Duskull ---> Dusclops ---> Dusknoir) *Riki (Sneasel ---> Weavile) *Vayne (Deerling ---> Sawsbuck) *Crixalis (Sandile ---> Krokorok ---> Krookodile) *Chen (Electrike ---> Manectric) *Slardar (Carvanha ---> Sharpedo) *Puck (Zigzagoon) *Ngoubou (Aron ---> Lairon ---> Aggron) *Rylai (Cubchoo ---> Beartic) *Razor (Elekid ---> Electabuzz ---> Electivire) *Jakiro (Bagon ---> Shelgon ---> Salamence) *Ahool (Zubat ---> Golbat ---> Crobat) *Tyarel (Vulpix ---> Ninetales) *Legion (Magnemite ---> Magneton ---> Magnezon) *Yurnero (Ponyta ---> Rapidash) *Wheatly (Shroomish ---> Breloom) Background Tyrone was born in Verdanturf to a farming family, his dad runs a succesful berry farm business whilst his mother is an event orginizer for the town. He has grown up around pokemon most of life and has spent most of it helping pokemon return to full strength. When Tyrone was seven he had caught his first pokemon which was a Duskull while he and his family were out on vaction to take a break from everything to spend time togeather since the family had been rather disfunctional at the time which he later nicknamed Harbinger. Eventually he went on his Pokemon journey a year later along with Harbinger as his first pokemon and managed to return home in two years after finishing up in the Kanto and Johto regions and returning home with several new Pokemon to help out with the family farm. Whilst Ty was taking a break from his journey over a five year period, his dad had decided to expand the family business and move onto the Sinnoh region to try and generate some extra cash. His mother and most of his Pokemon stayed behind to help manage the farm in Verdanturf whilst his dad and him set up a new one in Floaroma Town. After they had finished constructing it, Ty was already fifteen and decided that he would try and finish his Pokemon journey before he would hit ninteen. Over the span of another two years he had finished up Sinnnoh and Unova but left Hoenn for last since he wanted to show his mother how far he had gotten since they last saw each other. When he returned to Hoenn his mother was stunned to see how much he had grown and was amazed at how far he had come, he helped her around town for a month since before he left for Mauville city since he had left it for last and was able to complete his Pokemon journery as he turned eighteen. Since then he spends his time between seeing his parents, traveling and catching up with some old friends. Trivia TBA Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Trainers Category:Male Category:Fan Character